Must Be In The Genes
by IDon'tWantAUserName
Summary: One-shots based on Usui Takumi stress-induced adventures at being a parent. They say being a perverted alien is hard, how much worse could becoming a father be?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm making a new story. I _shouldn't _be making a new story but here I am. I have some free time and was struck with this idea of creating a more happy story, considering _Twisted _makes me reach for a glass of wine every time I publish a chapter. There may be some minor spelling errors in the chapter but, like I said, I didn't have a lot of time. These will be one-shots mostly based on Takumi, Misaki, and their little miracle of life (SPOILER ALERT... not really.) If you like, comment. If you don't, I'll find you and _make _you comment. **

**Enjoy! (I don't own Maid-Sama. Only said miracle of life.) **

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1- The Mall<strong>

** Children seldom misquote you. In fact, they usually repeat word for word what you shouldn't have said.**

It was far too crowded, there were snotnosed children running haywire, and at least seven different santas 'ho-ho-ho's could be heard throughout the building.

To say Usui Takumi was irritated was an understatement.

The music was loud enough to beat on his eardrums, only for the convenience of reaching the dozens of shoppers that were pushing one another to reach any and everything within sight. The young blond even witnessed a mini catfight over a rather obscene UxMishi poster.

Christmas was horrid.

… and very dangerous…

With a long drawn-out sigh, Takumi brought both his index and middle finger to his temple before closing his eyes. Why was he here? What possessed him to come to such a hazardous place?

"Papa! Paaaaaapa!" A light, feminine voice cut through his overbearing mind. Opening one rather tired looking eye, Takumi peeked down at a mop of honey-blonde hair, much like his own.

Oh, that's why.

Twinkling hazel eyes that were near identical to Misaki's blinked rapidly in delight when gaining her father's attention. She hopped on the balls of her feet while clutching onto his arm in pure anticipation.

"Alright," Takumi nodded and produced a small smile for the sole benefit of his daughter. "Let's go." He released his hold on her wrist, an action he was forced to do when, only minutes ago, the hyperactive child nearly ran off without his permission, and ushered towards the nearest toy store.

With a clap of her hands and a beaming smile, Usui Minori turned on her heel and skipped towards the multi-colored grand entrance.

* * *

><p>The food court was a complete madhouse, with nearly every table filled and every seat occupied. Takumi spotted a few empty chairs near the very corner of the room only to discard the idea when noticing a group of teenage boys roughhousing around with one another the table over.<p>

He was not intimidated by the young high schoolers and the noise they were causing was nothing compared to the endless Christmas carols that droned on in his head for the past two hours. However, having a child that, at the moment, was hopping around his form with a raggedy stuffed doll (a doll Takumi gave her the day she arrived from the hospital and, to this day, _refused _both parents from touching… or washing it), had the emerald-eye young adult pursue a different course.

"Papa," Minori tugged on Takumi's hand whilst point towards a nearby food stand, "I want cake, Christmas cake!" She long hair brushed across her lower back as the five-year old jumped from foot-to-foot.

Said man only raised an eyebrow in response, causing the hazel-eyed girl to pout her bottom lip out in a silent plea.

"Please," she continued on when realizing her mistake.

Satisfied with her manners, Takumi patted Minori on her head before encasing his large hand within her own as the two weaved through the packed room.

A bit preoccupied with the thought of what to buy Misaki, Takumi realized too late when spotting a throng of people push their way through both him and his daughter, effectively cutting off their linked hands.

Almost immediately did the blond-haired man swerved around in hopes of locating Minori. After a few few seconds of gazing past faceless people, did Takumi feel his heartbeat start to pick up.

"Minori?" He called out, backtracking towards where the two were once standing only a few moments ago. Spotting only an elderly couple and a few middleschoolers was enough to put him on edge. "Minori!"

He lost his daughter. Where was his daughter? Where the _hell _was his fucking daughter?

Increasing his walk to a near jog, Takumi shoved his way through the onslaught of bodies, feeling his anxiety creep up to an all-out panic.

Racking a shaky hand through his locks, the emerald-eye man swallowed a lump of saliva that became lodged in his throat.

_This _was why he hated the mall.

* * *

><p>"You <em>what<em>?!" Misaki's voice screeched out through his cellphones receiver, causing Takumi to close his eyes in defeat. After nearly five minutes of searching for his missing daughter, all the while fighting down a feeling that closely resembled that of a heart attack, Takumi threw away his pride (something he never needed in the first place) and called his loving Misaki.

Surely she knew what to do.

"Misa, calm down-"

"You're telling me to _calm down _when my daughter is lost in a _mall _filled with random people?!" She interrupted Takumi, her voice borderlining hysterics.

"_Our _daughter, Misa, and I'm looking for her!" He snapped back when feeling his own patience diminish. After asking several civilians and receiving negative feedback, as well as judgemental stares, Takumi began storming through random stores, hoping to find Minori playing one of those demo games that usually attracted young children.

"Well look harder!" The brunette yelled, paying no heed to the strange stares she was gaining from her fellow classmates. She quickly gathered her belongings and, ignoring the professor that just walked through the threshold, made a hasty exit to the back double doors.

Briefly hearing her name being called by several students as well as her teacher, Misaki slammed the door shut and began sprinting down the hallway, a slight scowl on her lips.

"Use your stalker-experience and find Minori, Takumi! Where are you? What mall are you at?" She slammed against a tall male student who glowered at her. "Move!" She growled and watched with little-to-no satisfaction as the man quickly stepped aside like a kicked puppy.

"I'll find her." He rushed out when realizing her actions, "Misaki, go to your lessons, okay? I can find her, I _will _find her."

"No," said girl bit out as she fumbled with her car keys, "now I'll repeat this one last time. Where. Are. You."

"I-" Takumi halted when exiting a childrens clothing store, his eyes zeroing in on a rather enormous-looking candy cane. "Hold on." Disregarding Misaki's next words, Takumi zigzagged around the numberless line that held excited children of all ages.

Just as he was a few feet from the twin candycane poles, did the most reassuring sound reach Takumi's ears.

"... and I want two scarves that are green, one for my mama and papa!" A cheerful tone continued on as the young man came to a halt.

Minori weaved her fingers together and gave the fake Santa a giant smile, showing all her baby teeth. Noticing the older man nod in approval, she once more opened her mouth to ask if her aunt Suzuna could smile more, when her doe eyes suddenly caught sight of her heavily breathing father.

"Papa!" She yelped eagerly before quickly hopping off the fake Santa's lap. She wasted no time in running towards her father, paying no mind towards her bangs that repeatedly got in the way of her eyes.

Allowing a great sigh of pure relief to leave his lips, Takumi crouched down and opened his arms just as Minori plowed into him with a happy giggle. Picking her up with ease, the older man squeezed his little girl tight, feeling his heavy heart slowly lift.

"Minori," Takumi began, only to remember a worried Misaki on the other line. Placing his phone back up to his ear, Takumi began walking away from the meet-and-greet with lighter steps, Minori still encased within his arms.

"-and I'll make sure you _never _have children again! Do you hear me Takumi?!" Misaki rambled on as her frustration level grew when hearing no words from the other line.

"Misa," Takumi stated, "she's right here. Minori's fine, okay? Say hi to Moma, Minori." He quickly placed the phone towards his daughters ear, noticing the radiant smile that overtook her lips.

"Moma! Guess what? I saw Santa and I told him to get scarfs for you and Papa because you have to be warm and it's cold outside and you'll get sick if you don't!" She rushed out in one sentence, her skinny fingers gripping the phone tightly. Not being able to hear Misaki's reply, Takumi started towards the malls entrance, his mind set on taking his daughter home and banning her from stepping outside for the next thirty years.

"Really?" Misaki questioned, her tone much lighter than moments ago. Resting her head against her cars steering wheel, Misaki closed her eyes and listened to her daughters chipper voice.

"Yeah!" Minori exclaimed as she rested her forehead against the crook of her father's neck. "But Papa really wanted to get you something, Mama."

Placing a loving kiss on Minori's temple, Takumi allowed a smile to grace his lips. He could finally relax now that Minori was within his line of sight.

"Oh! I remember, I remember! Papa wanted to get you a ring, Moma! That's why we went to the mall!" Minori spoke up, unaware of the widening of Takumi's eyes.

He grabbed the phone out of his daughters hand and, knowing the consequences, ended the call. It was quiet as the pair walked towards his car.

"Papa?" The child looked up at said man, noticing the slight downturn of his lips.

"Well," Takumi groaned, only prolonging it when hearing the ringing of his cell phone, "there goes the surprise…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I should be working on my Anatomy homework and yet here I am, not doing said Anatomy homework. I was very surprised, and pleased with the number of reviews I got from that small one-shot yesterday and since I get distracted very easily, produced another chapter out of boredom. Sorry for spelling errors and such...**

**Side note: I got _a lot _of people asking me how old Misaki and Takumi are and if they were even married. In this story (obviously AU), Misa and Takumi are _not _married and Misaki got pregnant at a young age. Before you get angry and start throwing tomatoes at me, understand that in this day and age, teen pregnancy is at an all time high. Some people might be against that and some may be all for it. I, personally, do not care. If you can provided food, clothes, and a place to sleep for your child (and give them an extraordinary amount of love, of course), then you are fit to be a parent in my eyes, no matter the age. I see some 16 year old's be better parents than those that are in their 40's. If you are going to review just to shame my story or those that experience these kinds of obstacles in their lives, please don't read my book. No offence but... I wouldn't _want _you to read my book..._  
><em>**

**I don't own Maid-Sama.. only the adorable (sadly OC) Minori**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Coffee Shop<strong>

The kissaten sat on a bustling corner near the outskirts of the city, attracting both the tired business persons and gossiping teenagers.

The interior design of the small coffee shop brought a calming environment to the numerous customers that drifted through the glass double doors. A group of middle school girls, wearing matching school uniforms, sat near the corner of the quant room, their eyes trailing towards the growing line of civilians that stood patiently for their orders.

Thier eyes, however, were only focusing on a young blond teenager with beautiful emerald eyes.

Who, at the moment, was cradling a fussy two-year old.

"Papa," Minori whined against his neck, her chubby fingers gripping his black button-down shirt.

Rocking her from side to side, Takumi stepped up in line as the customer before him retrieved his coffee. Shifting his daughter to his left hip, Takumi shuffled around in his pocket to retrieve the spare yen he had left over from when he bought Misaki a bouquet of roses, which was currently in the passenger seat of his car.

"Papa, I want Mama," the toddler continued on in a slight mumble, her sleepy hazel eyes growing heavier as her hold on his shirt began to become more attached.

Clicking his tongue in a silent agreement, Takumi smiled down at his daughter as he readjusted his hold on her. "Don't worry, Sweetie, Mama just went to get us food at the store."

"Want food…"

"We will. Papa will make you your favorite dish tonight, okay?" He questioned, just as the duo neared the counter

"Okay." Minori responded, her lazy eyes blinking rapidly in alertness when seeing the smiling face of the young cashier.

"A cup of gyokuro, please." Takumi ordered, taking slight notice of the almost predatory look the worker was giving him. The girl, whose age was somewhere around his own, batted her eyelashes while brushing back a stray lock of hair.

"O-Of course," she smiled as she quickly typed in the order, her sapphire eyes never straying from his form. "That'll be two hundred and fifty yen, please."

Stretching his hand out, Takumi stifled a frown when noticing the girl graze her fingers with his own, taking extra care to make as much skin contact than necessary.

"Thanks," she bit her bottom lip before offering back the correct amount of change. "Your order will be up momentarily, sir."

Not wasting another minute, Takumi quickly turned on his heel and situated himself near the crook-end of the room, his back towards the numerus gazes that followed his every move.

Shifting Minori so she was now perched on his lap, her back leaning against his chest,Takumi began the simple task of digging through the small black messenger bag he carried around with him, quickly finding a few crayons and a black-and-white coloring book.

"How about we draw, Minori?" The older man handed the excited girl a green crayon, her favorite color because it "look like Papa's eyes", before finding a brown color for himself.

It was quiet for a moment as both father and child colored on the same page, sometimes bumping into one anothers hands as they traced the outline of a dog.

"Papa," the young blonde turned to glance up at her father, "you like brown?"

Understanding her meaning, Takumi quirked a small smile as he patted the top of Minori's head. "Brown is one of my favorite colors. Do you know why, Sweetie?"

Shaking her head and causing her honey-blonde curls to splash across her cheeks, Minori tilted her head to the side in anticipation. "Why, Papa?"

"Well." Once more did Takumi start coloring, watching his daughter hurriedly copy his action, "hazel is actually my very, _very _favorite color but since I don't have it, I settle for brown."

"Why?"

"Because you and Mama both have hazel eyes and you two are my absolute favorite girls in the world, that's why." He looked on as Minori broke into a wide smile, her eyes twinkling with uncontained happiness. Just as the child thought up the next words to say, did a sultry voice cut in between the two Usui's.

"Your cup of gyokuro, sir." The same woman that Takumi tried to evade only minutes ago stepped into his line of sight, causing the young man to purse his lips in displeasure. He sat patiently as the petite redhead placed the coffee cup upon the surface of the table, her eyes flickering from Minori to himself on several occasions.

"So adorable!" The nameless female piped up before reaching out to squeeze Minori's cheek, "is this your younger sister? You two look just alike."

Swallowing down a smile, Takumi watched in much amusement as his daughter squirmed away from the stranger, her large hazel eyes taking on one of distrust.

"Papa, who this?" She questioned out, alerting the startled cashier/waitress.

"P-Papa?!" The teenager squeaked out, snapping her eyes towards a stoic Takumi.

"Hm?" The blond glanced up with minimal interest, "oh, yes. Minori, Sweetie, say hello to…"

Realizing his hidden meaning, the young worker answered back, albeit disappointed, "Azami."

"Azami," Takumi nodded in consideration. Running his slim fingers through Minori's short, curly locks, Takumi leaned his chin on the top of her head. "This is my daughter, Minori. Say hello, Sweetie."

"Hi…" the child mumbled out before turning her face into her fathers shirt. Casting a befuddled Azami one last glance, Takumi nodded his head in a silent goodbye before picking up his steaming hot cup of tea and taking a long sip.

"O-Oh, well… have a nice day…" Azami trailed off before hightailing back towards the front counter. Minutes passed in silence once more as both father and daughter began drawing again on the already colorful paper.

The jingling of the shops doorbell resonated through the quaint room as Misaki strolled in, a hint of calmness sprayed across her features.

Quickly spotting her daughter and Takumi, the brunette made her way towards the two, taking in the peaceful atmosphere that settled around the two blonds. It was always that way, thought Misaki as she stepped into their line of sight and seeing two nearly identical grins overtake their lips. Since the day Minori arrived in this world, Takumi has been attached to her like an overbearing dad.

It was by no means a drawback, quite the opposite actually, considering their very young age at the time.

"Mama!" Her jubilant daughter cheered just as Takumi eased out, "Misaki," in a pleased tone. Flashing them a wide smile, the brunette reached for Minori without hesitation, placing a quick peck on Takumi's cheek as she pulled away with her daughter on her hip.

"How's my cutie doing?" Misaki asked before showering a multitude of kisses across Minori's face. Giggling happily, Minori placed both her hands on Misaki's cheeks, her eyes showing nothing but love as the toddler pattered her face in recognition.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" She chanted out in glee as Misaki took a seat across from an observing Takumi.

"No kisses for me, Misa?" The blond pouted, his emerald eyes taking on that of a puppy. Casting him a dry look, Misaki began rocking a tired Minori on her lap.

"You got your kiss, pervert."

"I could never get enough kisses from my Misa." Takumi shot back as he leaned against the back of his chair.

"Of course not because, once again, you're a pervert." She drawled out with no bite behind her words.

"I'm not a pervert," and with a slight smirk, Takumi added, "I just love you."

"S-Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Good news: I've updated. Bad news: not the story everybody wants. Since I began writing these one-shots, I'm finding it easier to make my lazy butt start trying to update _Twisted_, a story that I very much love and adore but goodness it makes me want to rip my hair out. **

**On another note, I have quite a lot of ideas for these one-shots but if anybody wants to throw in their two cents, I'd be all for it. It just has to be within a reasonable time-limit (like Minori cannot be a teenager because there's really no struggle there unless you count teen angst.) Anyways, give me your plot-bunnies and I'll dedicate the chapter to you!  
>I don't own Maid-sama<strong>

**And I apologize in advance for spelling errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Class<strong>

"Now, it is important to remember Latin verbs have _four _main standards of conjunctions." The professor droned on in a monotone voice. The lecture hall, filled to the brim with either crusty-eyed students who spotted the 'I-just-rolled-out-of-bed' get up to the dedicated pupils that currently wrote down the mans speech word-for-word.

Two of those students, whoever, were not focusing on their teacher.

"Misa, Dear, that's a pluperfect not a future perfect." Takumi whispered to Misaki, bending over so he wouldn't get caught by the professor. Not that he minded much, considering he had well enough grades to slack off for the rest of the class year.

The two sat huddled together near the back of the massive room, multiple layers of notebooks and Latin language textbooks scattered across their table.

Shooting him a confused glance, Misaki quickly erased the answer, her eyes narrowing in thought as she gripped her pencil tight.

"Just take a glance at my sheet," the blond mumbled out as he slid his paper towards his girlfriend. "See how it's indicitive active? You're writing 'we' as indicitve passive, it won't make sense that way."

She nodded absentmindedly while reading through his work, realizing her mistake just two seconds into his small explanation.

"So, that means-"

"Ayuzawa-san, is my lesson boring you?" The professor's voice boomed out through the room, startling each and every student. Snapping her neck up to face her instructor, Misaki bit back a retort before shaking her head.

"No, Sensei. I apolog-"

Closing his weary eyes and raising the palm of his hand in her direction, the professor interrupted the brunette. "You will apologize by writing a four page essay on today's lesson. Due tomorrow morning." He cast her one last dry look before turning back towards the enormous white board.

Stifling a groan at the workload she was due to have, the hazel eyed girl tossed a glare towards her companion, getting little satisfaction when noticing his guilty expression.

"Misa-"

"Shh!" She hissed at Takumi, her pencil scribbling across the pad of paper as she listened intently to her mentor's words.

She worked hard to get into this college, especially when she became pregnant with Minori. It only grew worse after her daughter was born but she would never change her past if she had the chance. Minori was her life considering her mother and little sister practically

shunned her after hearing about her unplanned pregnancy.

She had Takumi and Minori now, which was more than okay for the young brunette.

Becoming too lost in her thoughts, Misaki nearly yelped in surprise when seeing a scrap of rolled-up paper slide onto her desk, courtesy of Takumi.

Shifting her body so that she was facing him more, Misaki unraveled the crumpled up sheet in confusion.

'_I'm Sorry,_' the words displayed in perfect penmanship. Rolling her eyes in mock aggravation, Misaki flickered her eyes towards a pouting Takumi.

"Idiot," she muttered before rolling the paper into a ball once more and chucking it at the now-grinning blond's head.

She could never stay mad at that man…

* * *

><p>"Takumi! Um excuse me, Takumi?" A sweet voice called out, halting the pair who were walking through the campus.<p>

Turning around, both Misaki and Takumi noticed a slim blonde make her way towards them, a beaming smile aimed at the emerald eye student.

"Kaon," Takumi nodded in acknowledgment, his eyes turning a shade dull as he began tapping his foot.

"Look, look!" Kaon gushed out as she held up a small stack of papers. "I got a perfect score, just like you said I would!"

Not recalling his exact words (or even conversation for that matter) to his classmate, Takumi offered her a timid smile in hope of ending their brief exchange. "Nice work."

"Thank you, Takumi! That means _so _much coming from you," Kaon blushed, "considering you're one of the top second years in this school." Tapping her index finger against her rosy lips, Kaon paused for a moment, "you know what? I'd say you're the smartest student throughout this building."

Not knowing what else to say, Takumi only nodded in silent appreciation. Misaki, who was standing next to the tall blond, quickly check her watch when realizing her strained time limit. Having to get to the library before her next class, which was close to a half hour, the brunette hiked her bookbag over her shoulder in a more comfortable position before backing up a few steps.

"Sorry but, Takumi," she jutted her thumb out in the opposite direction, "I have to get going. One of the books I requested came in today so…" She trailed off, her eyes switching from both a annoyed Kaon to a wide-eyed Takumi.

"Oh, well I'll just come with you. I need to go to the lib-"

"Hey, Takumi?" The short-haired girl interjected, stepping in between the couple, "do you think you could help me on my next test? You understand _so _much and I'm just like _so _confused and since we're in the same class, do you think you could tutor me right now?" Placing both hands on his forearm, Kaon blinked heavily with a lopsided smile.

"Sorry," Takumi drawled out, closing his eyes as he shrugged away from her touch, "I have to-"

A soft cry from a good distance away brought the blond to a halt, his eyebrows quirking in confusion.

"What is _that_?!" Kaon exclaimed through a disgusted sneer. Ignoring her all together, Takumi turned toward a befuddled Misaki while tilting his head.

"Is that a baby?" Misaki spoke up, "at _school_."

"So you hear that too?" Takumi retorted as the two began searching the large grassy area. "But who would-"

"_Oh my god!" _Misaki breathed out in a rush as she spotted none other than a crying Minori in the arms of one of her best friends.

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>so, so, so, so, <em>sorry guys!" Sakura blubbered out in a frenzy, "she wouldn't stop crying and at first thought she was hungry but then she wouldn't eat and I started freaking out and-"

"Sakura," Misaki soothed out, noticing the deranged state the pink-haired girl was in, "it's fine. Calm down, okay?"

Nodding at her words, Sakura took a deep breath before slowly exhaling, her pastel-color eyes relaxing after a few moments. "Sorry, sorry."

Easing out a slow smile, Misaki turned towards a quiet Minori, who was being coddled by Takumi. The blond teenager rubbed the three-year olds back as he rocked her from side to side, feeling his little girl hiccup every couple of seconds.

Taking another fast glance at her wristwatch and realizing how late she was to her lecture, Misaki sighed in defeat as she began to stand from the picnic table.

"Well my class is already half-way over," she shot Sakura a reassuring glance when noticing her friend begin to panic once more, "and since I have no more after this, I'll just take Minori home." She began reaching for her child, only to be stopped in her tracks when seeing Takumi stand up as well.

"I'll head home with you guys too," he declared as he began grabbing his bookbag. Combing his fingers through a now relaxed Minori's hair, the college student grabbed ahold of Misaki's hand.

"Wait, no you still have class and-"

"I don't need to go to them," Takumi shrugged one shoulder, "I have well enough grades to pass for the rest of the year."

Holding back a snort, mainly on how unfair it was for him to be so smart, Misaki shook her head as she once more reached for Minori.

"Stay here, Takumi, you don't want any bad marks on your attendance. You get in trouble enough for being late to class everyday because you walk me to my own." Just as she made skin-contact with her child, Misaki was forced to hold down a startled squeak as she was suddenly pulled into the broad chest of her boyfriend.

"Are you saying," Takumi leaned down until he was but an inch from her face, "you're worried about me, my Misa?"

Gaping like a fish due to a loss of words, Misaki composed herself in record time before she tried shoving her way out of his grip.

"I, uh-"

"Mama is sick?" Minori pipped up, her dainty fingers reaching out grab a fistful of her mother's hair. Noticing the changing of her mothers face due to embarrassment, though unbeknownst to Minori, the blonde's face clouded in worry.

"No, Sweetie, I-"

"Huh, I think you're right, Minori." Takumi patted the top of the toddlers head in praising as he held down a smirk, for the benefit of his daughter.

Placing both hands over her reddened cheeks, Misaki stifled a growl as Takumi tilted his head to the side, his expression set in one of victory.

"A-Are you sure," Sakura, who was silent during the whole ordeal, spoke up as she twined her fingers together with worry. "I feel bad, I should have taken care of her more."

"Sakura as I said this multiple times before, it's completely fine." The hazel-eyed girl hushed out.

"Come on," Takumi called before tugging on Misaki's hand as he began leading her toward the parking lot. After saying goodbye to Sakura, the two young parents neared their car.

"You shouldn't be doing this, you know." Misaki spoke as she watched her boyfriend buckle their daughter into her carseat. Turning to give her a confused glance, Takumi shut the back door as he once more faced his beloved. "You're grades are important, you should take college more seriously."

"I do, Misa." Takumi stated as he stepped closer. Wrapping both arms around her slim waist, the blond leaned his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "I take my future seriously because I want to provide for you and Minori. I want to see my daughter grow up in a safe environment."

"I can take care of myself, Takumi." Misaki argued back in a low voice. Running a hand through his spiky locks, the young girl felt her walls come crumbling down as she gave him a sweet peck near his temple.

"I know."

The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, basking in each other's presence. Had Misaki known she would ever be in this position four years ago would be a laughable thought. She never cared for men, downright despised them after what her father did. However, during her first year in highschool, Takumi came trapezing through her life and she found herself becoming comfortable around him, little by little.

In the end, she became _too _comfortable, resulting in her taking on the role of a mother at such a young age. Had Takumi not stuck by her side through both the thick and thin, the brunette would have lost all respect towards the opposite sex.

Thankfully that wasn't the case as the pair continued to take advantage of the quietness, a rarity they no longer possessed since caring for their daughter.

"Papa! Papa, Papa, _Papa_!" The yelling of an impatient Minori shattered the couples moment, causing the two to pull apart from each other with matching startled expressions.

Stifling a slight sigh, Misaki shrugged one shoulder up as she walked around the car to open the passenger door. "Well, duty calls."

"Her name is Minori, my dear." Takumi spoke up as he slid behind the steering wheel. Shooting her a cheeky smile, the college student chuckled when when noticing her take on a deadpanned look.

Rolling her eyes in mock aggravation, Misaki crossed her arms as the car pulled onto the main street, "stick to becoming a doctor, would you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please note I used formalities with the teacher because it would be considered rude not to. I find it hard to believe a college student (as well as professor) would speak so casually. That is usually the only time I use formalities.<strong>

**Not a whole lot of Minori (sorry) but I really wanted to show Misa and Takumi's relationship. Next time, however, I'll most certainly include her. **

**Also note that these one-shots are in no particular order. It's the same story-line, but scattered around in different chapters.  
><strong>


End file.
